The Detention Slip Story
by NinjasUndercover
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Marauders, best friends, school friends, life friends, the list goes on and on... but one important thing? They shared many, many detentions. This is a record of all their trouble-making, in the form of detention slips and secretly passed notes.


**A/N: Hello! A friendly reminder that this will be told in notes, so: **

James - normal

**Sirius - bold **

_**Peter - bold italics**_

_Remus - italics_

**One more thing to note before we get started: This story starts during the Marauder's first year at Hogwarts (1971, I believe) and we will start in October. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately we (yes, there are ****_two _****of us) don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling does...**

* * *

So bored! You'd think even Slughorn could make something like a Love Potion cool…

_What are you talking about, James? This is even better than that one day we discussed the effects of Radygus juice on snails!_

You're the only person in the school who thought that was fun!

**I agree with James. You know, I think it's time we made this a little more interesting….**

_Don't! Remember last time, when you caused an evacuation of the dungeons! The Slytherins had to sleep in the Great Hall for a week!_

**Exactly! They deserve it, don't you think?**

**_Oh no, they still haven't gotten over that! Just yesterday one of them tripped me and stole my homework!_**

Peter, they always do that.

**_Never to you!_**

Yeah, because I don't run around with a terrified look on my face!

**Okay, you guys ready? Simple explosion potion, shouldn't cause any radiation. Whose pot should I put it in?**

_If anyone asks, I knew nothing about this._

Sirius—put it in Jerry's.

**_Oh, please do! He smashed a plum pudding right in my face yesterday- on purpose!_**

**Geez, Petey! You have got to learn to protect yourself! But all right, I'll put it in Jerry's. Here it goes!**

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/11**

**For: **James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

**From: **Professor Slughorn

**Reasons: **Exploding the contents of a cauldron into another student's face during class

**Notes:** These are First-Year students, Filch. Go easy on them.

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/13**

**For: **James Potter, Sirius Black

**From: **Professor McGonagall

**Reasons: **Transfiguring fellow student's Transfiguration book into a howling monkey

**Notes: **Note the first time this has happened!

* * *

I'm still cracking up about that monkey! Did you _see _the look on Snivellus's face?! Priceless!

**And when McGonagall turned around from the whiteboard and the monkey jumped into her hair!**

_Oh, my gosh, you guys, do you _want _to be expelled?_

**_I think they do—I can't _****believe ****_they pulled that off! Will you guys teach me that spell?_**

_They didn't 'pull it off,' they got detention! And lost twenty points for Gryffindor!_

Aw, c'mon, Remus. Even _you _cracked a smile when the monkey peed all over Professor's shirt!

_Okay, maybe a bit. I just don't want you to get in too much serious trouble._

**You're right—we'll be sneakier about who it was next time. Maybe we won't stand up and bow.**

_Not that it will matter. After all, who else could it be?_

**_Guys, I think McGonagall knows we're passing notes. She's coming this way! Quick, Sirius, eat it or something!_**

**I'm not ****_eating _****it, that's disgusting! It has monkey poop on it.**

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/13**

**For: **James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

**From: **Professor McGonagall

**Reasons: **Passing notes in class

**Notes:** It was _not _funny when the monkey…did its thing. On my _new_, white blouse.

* * *

Gosh, can Filch's detentions get any more _boring_?

**Yes. **

Really? How?

**Don't ask. I refuse to talk about it.**

_Gasp! Sirius refusing to talk? We must get you to St. Mungo's pronto!_

**Haha. Where's Peter?**

**_I'm here. Just trying to polish this overly large trophy…_**

_Seriously, guys, let's not get another detention IN detention…_

**Stop being such a worry rat.**

**_Guys, Filch is coming to check on us—set this on fire!_**

How? I don't know that spell…

**Just hide it!**

Okay, okay…

Later

**Guys, I feel the urge to prank somebody today.**

_No, really? It isn't like we don't do that EVERY day and we ALWAYS get detention…_

**You're ruining my moment.**

**_I think he left._**

**How do you know that?**

**_He got up and said, 'I'm leaving.' And then…left._**

**Okay, then. Where's James?**

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/16**

**For: **James Potter

**From: **Professor Flitwick

**Reasons: **Charming the books underneath me…

**Notes: **That is very wrong, students, and from what Professors Slughorn and McGonagall told me they've done things like this numerous times.

* * *

**Oh. That's where he is.**

_Well at least we're not in detention…_

**We will set up a rescue party!**

_No…that won't work, Sirius…_

**Says who?**

**_Says Remus. _**

_Oh, shut up, but when you fail don't come crying to me…_

**We won't fail!**

**_That's right!_**

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/16**

**For: **Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew

**From: **Mr. Filch

**Reasons: **Trying to "rescue" another student from detention

**Notes: **Since _I _wrote the Detention Slip, do _I _get to decide the punishment? Please? He he…

* * *

_I told you so._

**Now is not the time.**

_Says the boy who said (and I quote), "We won't fail." _

**_Oooh…you just got OWNED…_**

**Says the boy who said (and I quote), "That's right." –Talking about what ****_I _****said—**

What the heck were you two thinking?

_Ah ha! See?_

What's 'ah ha, see'?

**_Oh, Remus is telling us off, because we tried to rescue you._**

**Hey—we were ****_trying _****to help you, Jamsie. You could at ****_least _****thank us…**

**_What he said!_**

Okay, okay. Thanks guys. For landing yourselves in detention for no reason.

**I could've done without the last bit, but ah well…**

**_What he said!_**

Is that all you're going to say? 'What he said!'?

**_Um…no. Duh. _**

_When did my friends reduce to THIS? _

I feel so loved.

_You should._

You're being mean.

_No._

Yes!

_This is pointless._

**_You guys _****do ****_realize that the bell just rang, right?  
_**I'm outta here!

* * *

_Tomorrow is our first Defense Against the Dark Arts test! I'm so nervous!_

**You're ****_nervous! You practically have the whole book memorized!_**

**Actually, he does. Remus, how does Chapter 23 start?**

_'__The griffin is a monstrous yet beautiful-' Wait a minute! Just because I actually pay attention to my schoolwork doesn't mean you can tease me about it._

**Ha! I've found us a Ravenclaw!**

Lay off him a bit, Sirius. Gryffindors can be smart, too.

**Sorry, Remus.**

_Apology accepted._

Translation- It's okay.

**Hey guys, I've got an idea!**

_This can't be good._

**Peter, give me your hat.**

**_No way!_**

**Then go get Snivellus's.**

Mission accepted! I'll do it! See y'all- I'm off on a dangerous quest!

_James, no! Dumbledore is right there! And of course he did not listen to me._

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/21**

**For:** James Potter

**From:** Professor Dumbledore

**Reasons:** The theft of a wool hat

**Notes:** -

* * *

**Hey, James!**

Sirius, what happened? Why are you here in detention?

**Oh, I stole a toilet seat. Unfortunately for me, Slughorn was using it at that time and caught me outside the washroom.**

Oh.

**And I'm not the only one coming! Peter's gonna join us soon.**

How do you know?

**I saw him on top of the Helga Hufflepuff statue and it didn't look too sturdy to me….**

Whoa! What was that?

**The loud crash? Oh, that would be Peter.**

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/21**

**For: **Sirius Black

**From:** Professor Slughorn

**Reasons: **A prank done to a highly valued professor!

**Notes: **Give him your worst, Filch!

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/21**

**For: **Peter Pettigrew

**From: **Professor Binns

**Reasons:** Destroyed an ancient statue that brought honor and pride to the Hufflepuff house!

**Notes: **Give him a tough time, Filch

* * *

**_Hey, guys._**

Now we're just waiting for Remus. He'll be along soon enough.

**_Are you kidding? He's hiding out in the Forbidden Section of the library- figures nobody can find him there._**

**Why? Did he do something bad?**

**_Apparently, yes. Knowing us._**

**I see. **

Guys, we're about to get caught passing notes again! Filch knows, I'm sure of it.

**What are you talking about? He's been facing the other way and reading the whole time!**

Yeah, but he's Filch. He has eyes in the back of his head.

**_Oh no, his cat!_**

* * *

**DETENTION SLIP 10/21**

**For: **Remus Lupin

**From:** Filch

**Reasons:** Going into the Forbidden section at the library.

**Notes:** You can thank your friends for this.

* * *

_Guys, why did you write about me in your notes?!_

**Filch's back was turned the entire time! I don't know how he could've known.**

**_It's his cat! It came over and jumped onto my desk! Growling and everything._**

You looked absolutely terrified, Peter. Are you afraid of cats?

**_What? No…_**

**There's something wrong with Mrs. Norris. The way she snatched the note out of your hand and brought it over to Filch was just….weird.**

_Well, now that we're all here, what do guys want to do?_

You want to pull a prank, Remus?

_Why not? It's not like I'm gonna be able to stay out of detention anyway._

**Finally, Remus, finally! We have taught you well.**

_I'm not sure 'well' is the right word, but…_

**Sure it is! I have got ****_such_**** a good prank in mind!**

**_What is it?_**

**Well, it's almost Halloween…**

Stop with the suspension and just tell us already—your theatrics are of no use.

**_Looks like we've got another Remus in the making…_**

Hey!

_Hey!_

**Well, when you two stop 'hey' –ing I'll tell you my absolutely ****_brilliant _****plan…**

I'm rolling my eyes now.

**_We can tell._**

**Shut up and let me tell you my brilliant plan! My brilliant plan is—**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next installment will be posted as soon as our busy schedules allow...**

**Review are always deeply appreciated! :)**

**-The Level 6 Ninjas ;) **


End file.
